Inuyasha: Kagome's Adventure
by Suppie-chan the III
Summary: While in his weaker human form, Inuyasha must fight Sesshoumaru to protect Kagome. But, he gets poisoned. Now, it's a race against time. Will Kagome make it in time to save Inuyasha... or not? InuKag [I think I have to abandon this one... . Sorry!]
1. Chapter 1: The Encounter

**Chapter 1: The Encounter**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were all walking through a forest that they didn't know they name of. They were looking for the youkai called Naraku. Kagome, walking her bike alongside her, Sango, with her giant boomerang, Miroku, with his long staff, and Shippou, who has a giant lollipop given to him by Kagome, all stopped to rest. It was almosr dark, the sky a bright red and orange. The humans decided that they could stop and make camp. Inuyasha, who was in the lead carrying his great sword by his side, kept going without even noticing his companion's sudden stop. He didn't go on for very long though. He stopped and turned around when he didn't hear anything behind him and saw Kagome and the others all sitting under a tree.

"What in the world are you all doing? We can't stop now!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran back to where they were sitting.

"Inuyasha, we have been walking all day. Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and I are not like you. We can't keep moving like that." Kagome answered exhaustedly.

"Well you should be more like me. That way we wouldn't have to stop every five minutes." Inuyasha answered quietly.

"We're only human, Inuyasha." Kagome said hotly, standing up.

"Well, can't you change that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha fell face first into the dirt from the force of the stress beads he was wearing.

"Why the hell do you do that all the time? It's really starting to get on my nerves." Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. Kagome looked even angrier than before.

"It's only to keep you under control." Kagome yelled. "I remember the time when I was in that hot spring and you were spying on me. It's to keep you from doing things like that. Besides, it can also protect you." Kagome stopped talking. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Well, maybe I don't need them." He answered, even more quietly.

"Fine. If you don't need them, then you don't need me." Kagome answered boldly. Inuyasha was shocked by this remark.

He was silent for what seemed a very long time. Finally he answered "Wha... well then, maybe I don't." With that he walked on down the forest path. Kagome sat back down, tears streeking down her smooth face while Miroku ran after Inuyasha to try to convince him to come back.

"Inuyasha, she didn't really mean it. She doesn't want you to leave." Miroku tried to provoke him to come back, but Inuyasha wasn't paying any attention.

He kept hearing Kagome in his head. _"If you don't need them, then you don't need me." "I can't believe she said that to me. What was she thinking? She knows I need... wait, what am I saying? I don't need her. I can find Naraku by myself."_ Inuyasha just kept on walking, until finally, Miroku stopped following him and returned to the girls.

"What has gotten into him? He wasn't even listening to me. I don't think he heard a word I said." Miroku wondered aloud. Kagome was still crying a little, and she looked up as Miroku returned.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Sango asked, sitting beside Kagome.

"To tell you the truth..." Kagome was looking at him with hopeful eyes. "Yes, I think he'll come back." At this, Kagome smiled slightly and leaned on Sango's shoulder. She then fell asleep still leaning on her shoulder. Shortly after that the rest of the group fell asleep, leaving them unguarded.

* * *

Inuyasha was still walking on the same path, when he heard something in the bushes up ahead. He drew his long sword and it instantly turned into an enormous, wide sword. 

Inuyasha walked over to the bush and shook it with his sword. "Come out, whoever you are." He yelled at the bush. Nothing happened. He tried again. "Come out, now! Don't make me have to hurt you." Still nothing happened, so very carefully, Inuyasha raised his sword and cut cleanly through the trunk of the bush.

There, hiding behind the bush, was a baby fox. He looked scared stiff. Inuyasha ignored the thing and walked on. He then heard the fox run across the path, behind him, into the trees.

He walked on for a while more and suddenly when he rounded a turn, there was a disturbance in the air. Inuyasha could feel it. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. Suddenly, right in front of him, he saw a tall young man with long silver hair and richly designed clothes. There, right in front of him, was his older brother, Sesshoumaru, with Jaken right behind him. "Sesshoumaru!"

* * *

Whoo hoo! First chapter done! This is my very first fanfiction so please go easy on the critisism. Ok, well wha'dya think so far? Reviews, ppl! 


	2. Chapter 2:Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru

"Inuyasha, I want that sword. I will get it, no matter what it takes." Sesshoumaru said coldly but still with a slight smile. "Why, Inuyasha, where are your disgusting human friends. I don't see them anywhere."

"They stayed behind, while I went ahead. They should be coming soon." Inuyasha answered just as cold, but with doubt in his eyes.

"Oh well. Then I guess they won't be here to see you die." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Me die? You're kidding yourself. And, you're never going to get Tetsusaiga from me." Inuyasha laughed. "You had your chance to get it and you couldn't even pull it out of its stand."

"Inuyasha, you forget. You couldn't pull it out either. It was that stinking human girl who pulled it out." Sesshoumaru's little demon-servant, Jaken, yelled at Inuyasha. Jaken was a toad looking demon. He had big eyes, a beak-like snout, and he always carries around this weird looking staff with an old man on one side and a young woman on the other. This staff can breathe fire, and is therefore very dangerous.

"Inuyasha, I can sense your doubt. I expect that some of your story is true, but the rest was a lie. You left those disgusting humans behind, and you know they aren't coming. You left them for good, and in good timing. I wouldn't want that petty human girl to get too worked up about your death." Sesshoumaru said sarcastically. Inuyasha was quiet and turned his head away from Sesshoumaru. "I knew it. You do love that human girl. If you love her so much, why did you leave her?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha again heard Kagome in his mind. _"If you don't need them, then maybe you don't need me."_ Then he heard himself. _"Well then, maybe I don't."_ "Stupid! I can't believe I said that!"

"Said what? What did you say to her, little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly.

"That's none of your fucking business. What Kagome and I talk about is our own business." Inuyasha yelled angrily. At that, he charged toward Sesshoumaru in his fastest run. _Irn rever, sol steler. _"Dangit! I missed him. Ahh!" Inuyasha said as he swung his claws at Sesshoumaru, who moved out of the way even faster than Inuyasha was moving. Sesshoumaru pulled out his whip and Inuyasha pulled out his sword. Nothing happened. Inuyasha's sword just stayed the same long, thin, chipped, and useless sword it was whenever it was in its sheath. "Uh oh." Inuyasha said. "Now that Kagome, Sango, and Miroku aren't with me, there are no humans to protect. Tetsusaiga won't work. WHOU" Sesshoumaru's whip just missed Inuyasha's face. If Inuyasha hadn't moved he would have been hit.

CRACK! His whip hit its mark this time. It hit Inuyasha right in the gut. "Oww, I still don't see why you care what I do. Like I said before; it's none of your business. Kagome and the other's aren't here so why does it matter?"

"Well, you left them unprotected, and I am your big brother. I'm supposed to know about things like this. Aren't I?"

"NO! You are not supposed to know about my life! Just worry about yours! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Just then Inuyasha realized what Sesshoumaru had said. "What do you mean I left them unprotected?"

"Oh well, little brother. You told me to stay away from you, so I will." Sesshoumaru exclaimed as he jumped up into the air onto his three-headed flying beast and went flying in the direction from which Inuyasha had come.

"Sesshoumaru! Come back here! SESSHOUMARU" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshoumaru's back. Inuyasha started running after Sesshoumaru in the direction of Kagome. He knew where Sesshoumaru was going.

* * *

"What was that?" Kagome asked herself. The sun had just gone done when Kagome was startled awake by a soft yell. Sango and the others were still asleep under the tree. "Maybe that was Inuyasha. What if he's in trouble? Oh yeah. I forgot. He doesn't need me." Suddenly, there came a loud, clear yell through the forest.

"What in the world was that?" Miroku had woken up as well by the second clearer yell. Now everyone was awake.

"You heard it, too? I heard it a few moments ago. That's the same sound that woke me up, but it was softer." Kagome explained to Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. Kilala had been woken up as well by the loud yell.

"Well of course we heard it. How could we not hear it?" Shippou remarked, looking around.

WHOOSH! "Did you see that, everyone? Did you see that shadow? It was huge!" Kagome asked.

"What do you think it was?" Sango asked Miroku.

"I don't know, but it wasn't a bird. And it looked like it had three heads."

"You know what that means." Kagome said.

"Sesshoumaru!" they all said together.

"He's probably looking for Inuyasha." Kagome said to herself. "I hope he's alright." Just then, Sesshoumaru appeared above the small group.

"Where's my little brother? Not here?" Sesshoumaru said from his three-headed flying beast. "That's too bad."

"No, he's not here. What do you want?" Kagome asked boldly.

"I want Tetsusaiga. You should know that by now, you silly girl."

"Well, Tetsusaiga isn't here. We already told you that." Miroku explained.

"Yes, I know this. I already talked with my brother." Sesshoumaru brought down his flying beast and jumped off. "And now I know what he prizes more than anything, and that is this human girl right here." Sesshoumaru pointed at Kagome.

"What... what do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"I know what it means. Kagome, get behind Sango and I." Miroku commanded of Kagome.

"Okay." She ran behind Miroku. "I wish Inuyasha was here." Kagome said softly.

"I am here." Inuyasha came running along the path, and slid to a stop in front of Sesshoumaru. He was in his human form; long black hair, grayish eyes, and human ears instead of his fuzzy dog ears. "Sesshoumaru, you are so low. I can't believe you would have attacked them just to get me to give you Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha was furious.

"I wasn't going to attack them. I am going to take what I need and leave. Now that I know what you care about the most, I know your weakness. You are just like Father. He loved your mortal mother just like you love that mortal girl over there. You are a pathetic half-breed, and that's all you are." Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha, then at Kagome. "Although, I do admit, she suits you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha was even madder then before.

"What do you know about love?! Nothing! Absolutely nothing! You can't love, you won't! You don't even know what love is!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That's right. Inuyasha is right! Your heart is so black, you probably can't love anything!" Kagome said as she walked out from behind Miroku and stopped beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her. She was smiling as she looked back at him. "I'm glad you came back, Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru was watching them, and then he charged Inuyasha. "Kagome, get back!" Inuyasha instructed. He pulled out Tetsusaiga as Kagome ran back to where Sango and the others were standing. "Shit! It's not gonna transform!" Inuyasha said to himself.

"He came back. He came back just like you said, Miroku!" Kagome yelled as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I told you he would." He told Kagome "Thank you for not making a liar of me, Inuyasha." Miroku said silently.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had started fighting; Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both using their claws.

Inuyasha was busy dodging Sesshoumaru's whip when he heard Kagome yell. He looked at her briefly and turned back to Sesshoumaru. He was gone! "In the air!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha looked up just as Sesshoumaru came back down. He was hit with Sesshoumaru's poison claws right in the left side of his body. He was back up and ready to fight, but Sesshoumaru was leaving.

"Hey, get back here Sesshoumaru! Where are you going? We're not finished." Inuyasha yelled at Sesshoumaru as he flew up to his two-headed flying creature.

"You will be, Inuyasha, very soon. Goodbye. Have fun with the time that is left." Sesshoumaru said as he flew off in the opposite direction from before.

* * *

Ok, second chapter; it was longer am I wrong? I'll try to keep them this length or longer; not shorter. So, what did you think of chapter 2? It'll get better, I promise! Byes, I'll update soon. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Past

**Chapter 3: The Past**

"What did he mean by that?" Kagome asked confusedly.

"Sesshoumaru hit Inuyasha with his poison claws and apparently he only has a little time until the poison starts to work." Sango explained to Kagome.

"What?! Inuyasha can't die. We have to find an antidote." Kagome yelled.

"And we will find one." Miroku exclaimed.

"What are you guys talkin' about? Who said I was gonna die?" Inuyasha walked up to Miroku, Shippou, Sango, and Kagome. Kagome ran at Inuyasha and hugged him.

"I don't want you to die!" Kagome cried.

"Uh, what's going on, you guys? Why does everyone keep saying I'm going to die?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled Kagome off of him.

"You were hit with Sesshoumaru's poison claws, and if we don't find an antidote soon you'll die from the poison." Kagome said with tears in her eyes. Sango walked over to Kagome and tried to keep her from crying.

"What have I told you before about crying, Kagome." Inuyasha said trying to cheer Kagome up.

"No crying." Kagome answered, with a little smile on her face. She had stopped crying and was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Right. Now, I didn't die from the poison before. What in the world makes you think I'm going to die from it this time?"

"Did you forget that you're in your human form, Inuyasha? You don't have your hanyou immunity or whatever you want to call it. The poison can easily get into your blood, and can therefore kill you if it reaches your heart." Sango tried to explain.

"We have to get to Lady Kaede to see if she has an antidote or knows how to get one." Kagome suggested.

"I agree completely. She is probably the best chance we have at finding an antidote." Miroku and Sango agreed.

"Either her or Kouga." Kagome said.

"We are not going to Kouga for help. I'm not going anywhere near him. Neither is Kagome." Inuyasha yelled.

"But, what if we have to? What if he has something we need?" Miroku asked.

"Then Kagome stays behind."

"What?! I'm not going to stay behind just because you say so. Just because he loves me and you don't like him. I'm not that eager to see him again, but I'll do whatever it takes to keep you from dying." Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. She was just a little surprised at her own words. So were Inuyasha and the rest of the group.

"Well, Inuyasha, I guess she told you." Shippou exclaimed laughing.

"Shut up, you little runt!" Inuyasha yelled at him. "We only go to Kouga if we absolutely have to." he explained, glaring at Kagome.

"Well duh! Do you really think we would go to Kouga for help when we don't need to? How stupid do you think we are?" Kagome hesitated before shouting "Don't answer that."

Inuyasha was watching Kagome as she turned to get her things to leave. "We should go now. We don't know how fast the poison will spread, and take affect. If it starts working while we're on our way to Kaede's, we will have some trouble." Kagome started walking in the direction from which they had come earlier, the way towards Kaede's village. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kilala followed Kagome and Inuyasha ran up beside her.

"So, you really are that concerned about me? What in the world makes you think that the poison will work?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome.

"Well we might be wrong about the poison. It might not work, but if it does work the way we suspect and we don't do anything about it, you will most likely die. And I don't want that to happen. I need you to help me find the _Shikon no Tama_ pieces. After all, you are the one that wants it so badly. If you die, I could find the jewel by myself and you wouldn't be able to use it." Kagome explained.

"What?! There's no way you're going to find the jewel without me.You can't even... uh. What are you looking at!?" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku while Kagome started laughing. Miroku had been watching Inuyasha yell at Kagome.

"Honestly Inuyasha. You're such a kid. I know we wouldn't be able to fight Naraku without you." Kagome explained.

"Yeah, you better believe it. You ain't got a chance without me." Inuyasha exclaimed, pointing a thumb into his puffed out chest. Sango and Kagome started laughing while Miroku and Shippou just rolled their eyes. "What are you two laughing at? What's so funny?" Inuyasha demanded.

"You, that's what. You're so stuck on yourself." Sango managed to say during her fit of laughter.

"I am not stuck on myself. You're dreamin'. C'mon let's keep moving." Inuyasha replied angrily. They all walked in silence for a long while when suddenly Inuyasha collapsed.

Sango and Miroku put Inuyasha onto Kilala and Sango rode behind him. "I knew this was going to happen." Kagome exclaimed worriedly.

* * *

They finally got back to Kaede's village after about four hours.

"Lady Kaede! We need your help!" Kagome yelled, searching for Kaede.

"Kagome, child, you're back so soon. What be the problem?" Kaede replied, emerging from a nearby house.

"Inuyasha was cut with one of his brother's poison claws. We need an antidote. Do you have one?" Kagome answered.

"That depends on what kind of poison it is. What kind was it?"

"Uh, we don't know." Sango answered after a few seconds of thinking. Since Inuyasha collapsed, he looked like he was sleeping, but now he had opened his eyes.

"It's... anqelibury poison." Inuyasha said with some difficulty.

"Inuyasha's awake!" Kagome yelled joyfully.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Sorry if... I scared you, Kagome." Inuyasha slowly and carefully got down off of Kilala, with the help of Kagome and Miroku.

"Anqelibury poison, is it? I don't have an antidote, but I know how to make one. But there is one problem. I don't have one of the necessary ingredients. I need an anque plant from Paradise Mountain." Kaede explained.

"Paradise Mountain, isn't that where Kouga's tribe dwells?" Miroku wondered.

"If it is... then Kagome isn't going." Inuyasha replied. Inuyasha was wobbling slightly as he stood next to Kagome, and he almost fell into her, but Miroku caught him by the arms.

"What do you mean I'm not going? The only people who can tell me what to do are my grandpa, my mom, and me. I'm going whether you like it or not!" Kagome hollered as she turned to face Inuyasha.

"No... you're not going. I'll... tie you to a... a tree if I have to." Inuyasha tried to yell back. Then suddenly Inuyasha collapsed again.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad, but I have to go. I'll be back soon, I promise." Kagome explained to the now sleeping Inuyasha. "Take care of him, please, Lady Kaede. We need him." Kagome requested of Kaede.

"Do hurry. Ye do not have much time, Kagome. Ye have but twenty-four hours. The flower will die from the mountain within that time. God speed child." Kaede replied. Miroku helped Kagome up onto Kilala between him and Sango, and they flew off in the direction of Paradise Mountain.

* * *

"It shouldn't be too hard to tell if he's anywhere near, because of the Jewel shards he still has in his legs. We will be able to tell if he's around and we'll start the search for the flower." Kagome suggested, as they flew toward Paradise Mountain.

"How do we still know if he even stays there anymore? I mean, his tribe was wiped out and there's hardly anything up there anyway. Why stay?" Sango asked holding a sleeping Shippou.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling he's there now, and it has nothing to do with the _Shikon shards_. I'm not really sure why, but I think he's there right now, somewhere on the mountain, just waiting for something to happen." Kagome answered to the surprise of both Miroku and Sango.

The group was quiet for quite a long time, when suddenly something shot at Kilala, but missed. Kilala was startled and Sango lost control of her for a while. Kilala went flying in all different directions and Kagome almost fell off. "Shh, it's okay, girl. It's okay. You're fine. Shh." Sango tried to sooth Kilala. "Man, what in the world was that? It flew straight up at us." She exclaimed after she had calmed Kilala down to full control again.

"I don't know. It was going very, very fast. I didn't see what it was." Miroku replied. Kagome was looking around at the ground from the direction the object came from. She thought she saw something, but she couldn't make out what it was. The object that had shot past them before came falling back down, and landed right in Kagome's lap. It was an arrow with a note attached to it.

_Tell Inuyasha to leave Naraku to me._

_Kikyou_

"What's that Kagome?" Miroku asked looking over Kagome's shoulder.

"It's nothing important. Don't worry about it, but I did find out what the object was that almost hit Kilala. It was an arrow." Kagome responded, giving the arrow to Miroku and then Sango.

"Wow, so that's what it was. That seems to make sense." Sango answered. "But who shot it?"

"I don't know. I didn't see them." Kagome lied. "Hey, are we there yet?"

"Almost. We still have about a half an hour until we're there." Sango replied. She could sense Kagome's worry and she tried to comfort her. "Don't worry about Inuyasha. He'll be fine. He's really strong, he'll make it."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm still worried. What if the antidote doesn't work or we don't make it in time. I almost lost him before we had met you. He almost died in my arms. It was a while ago, we were traveling down the river in a boat and we saw this girl named Nazura and she got attacked by this youkai called a Spider Head. We saved her and she brought us to the temple she lived at. The priest then told us about how the mountain was swarming with these Spider Heads and that a lot of people had already been killed by the youkai. Inuyasha wanted to leave, but I convinced him to stay, to help these people. We stayed part of the night at the temple until we woke up to find our room swarming with the Spider Heads. We ran off into the woods and got a shock just as we stopped to rest. Inuyasha was turning into a human. Myouga told us that there was one time in every half-youkai's life when he loses his special powers, and they never reveal it to others. Well, then Nazura showed up and asked us to help the priest because he was stuck in the temple surrounded by the Spider Heads. So we went to help. Inuyasha told Nazura and I to wait outside, so we waited for a while. Then we saw Shippou's warning sign, and we ran inside. Shippou was being held down by one of the hands of the head youkai, which actually turned out to be the priest himself, and Inuyasha was being hung upside down in the priest's web. He looked like he was going to pass out. His eyes were partway closed and they had a blank look to them. I rushed up to where he was using the web to climb, and I pulled him down. Well, actually, we fell, but that's not important. Nazura and I ran into a small side room and jammed Tetsusaiga into the door. The seal from Tetsusaiga held the door closed and kept all the youkai out. But, Inuyasha was still out cold. He had been bitten by the priest and there was a deadly poison circulating through his now human body. Myouga said he could help him and he started to suck the poison out. He swelled to a size bigger than Inuyasha's head, but Inuyasha woke up." Kagome had tears in her eyes as she remembered that day. "He spent the rest of the night sleeping in my lap."

"He'll be okay, I promise." Miroku exclaimed.

"I was so scared that Inuyasha might die, and that's the same way I feel now. Inuyasha may be rude sometimes, but..." Kagome stopped talking.

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked. Sango was trying to see Kagome behind her and she wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her.

"Sango, look out!" Miroku warned, but it was too late. They went flying into something right in front of them. Sango held on tight to Kilala, while Kagome had a hold of Sango's boomerang strings and she was dangling off of Kilala.

"Someone help, please!" Kagome yelled. Miroku had somehow remained on Kilala's back, and he and Sango were trying to hoist Kagome back up onto Kilala's back. Kagome's hand slipped off of the strings, and she would have fallen if Miroku hadn't grabbed a hold of her hand suddenly. But Miroku couldn't hold on any longer and Kagome's hand slipped from his grasp only seconds later.

* * *

Wow, this chapter was pretty long! I didn't expect this much, lol. Oh well. It's gettin' good, isn't it? Well, I'm the author so you ppl have to tell ME. Byes, updating soon. 


	4. Chapter 4: Leader of the Wolf Demon Trib...

**Chapter 4: Leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe**

Kagome started the long descent towards the ground. "Ahhhhhhh! Help me!" Kagome screamed as she plummeted towards the ground. The ground was coming up very fast now and right before Kagome hit the ground the descent stopped and she was traveling through the woods at a tremendous speed. Kagome kept her eyes shut until the wind stopped blowing and she figured she had stopped.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Kouga staring at her. "K... Kouga, w... what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I was just around and I saw you fall. Those people up there have such butterfingers. I wouldn't have let you fall. Inuyasha didn't even come to help." Kouga answered as he set Kagome down on the ground. Kagome's legs were a little giddy from the fall and she needed some support to keep from falling.

"Oh, well, Inuyasha isn't here. I'm not traveling with him at the moment." Kagome replied.

"You're not? Oh, well, where is the Muttface? What in the world can he be doing now?"

"Gee, I have no clue." Kagome replied sarcastically. "Well, anyway, thanks for saving me, but I have to get back to Sango and the others. They'll be worried about me. Thanks again." Kagome said as she walked away from Kouga. Kouga suddenly showed up right in front of Kagome, picked her up again, and said "I'll go with you." And ran off in the direction they had come from, or so Kagome thought, with her in his arms.

They ended up back at Kouga's tribe cave. "Hey, what are we doing here? What's the big idea?" Kagome yelled when she saw where they were.

"I have to do something first, Kagome. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you." Kouga replied as he grasped Kagome's hand in his own.

"Yeah. You've told me before, but I'm not ready to be in any relationships right now." Kagome tried to sound considerate as she was pulling her hand out of Kouga's tight grasp.

"You probably have a lot of boys chasing after you. You must because you're so beautiful. I'll kill them all just to have you for my own." Kouga exclaimed.

"_Wow, he must love me a lot_ _to do something so drastic. I just hope he's lying. _Kouga, do what it is you have to do so I can get back to Sango and Miroku." Kagome said a little flustered. "_I have four men going after me, not that Inuyasha and Miroku are really going for me, right now, but still, there's Kouga of course, and then Houjou has a crush on me too. But why me? I mean, Houjou is the hottest guy in school and he chooses me to have a crush on. Kouga isn't that bad looking either, but he always wants to fight Inuyasha and I can't handle that, them fighting all the time. Why can't they just be friends?" _Just then Kagome noticed that a bunch of the wolves had crowded around her. "Ahh, get away. Please don't hurt me!"

"Kagome, I told you to relax. Nothing is going to hurt you. I promise." Kouga then came up behind her and shooed the wolves away. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No, what I do want is to get back to Sango and Miroku so please hurry and do what you need to. Oh wait. There is something else I want. I need an anque plant from this mountain." Kagome remembered how bad of a state Inuyasha was in when she left so she decided to ask Kouga to see if he had any on hand.

Kouga looked at her with a kind of vacant expression. "What do you need an anque plant for? They're only used for really deadly poisons." Kouga asked, but then he realized why. "It's Inuyasha, isn't it? That's why you need the plant, because that stupid dog-turd was poisoned?" Kouga said with a slight smile on his face.

"If I tell you, what will you do?" Kagome asked, her face turning a hint of red.

"Depends." Kouga replied, sitting back against a rock. He looked at Kagome with an I-already-know look. "_If that is why she needs it I'll tell her I don't have any, and then Inuyasha will not be able to interfere with me and Kagome. He'll be dead."_

"Well, yes and no. Someone has been poisoned but it isn't Inuyasha. It was me." Kagome lied to him. She could see something in his eyes that wasn't right. She knew he wouldn't have told her if it was Inuyasha who was poisoned.

Kouga reacted very seriously. "YOU?! You were poisoned? By who? I'll kill them! Wait, there's no time for that. We have to get you an anque plant fast. Come on, Kagome. I'll carry you. It's faster."

Kouga grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her to him. "No, wait! I can walk!" Kagome tried to explain, but Kouga wasn't listening. He then picked her up, and started running towards the top of the mountain trailing a huge cloud of dust.

* * *

Meanwhile, back where Kagome should have landed, Miroku, Shippou, and Sango are looking around for Kagome. "Kagome, where are you? Kagome!? Man, if Inuyasha finds out that we lost Kagome, he'll go ballistic." Shippou exclaimed aloud.

"Where could she be? This is about where she should have landed, if she landed at all. Wait. Sango, Shippou, come look at this." Miroku wondered.

"They look like skid marks!" Sango remarked looking slightly surprised.

"Kouga!?" They all said together, as they looked at each other.

"Oh no, what do we do, now? Inuyasha's gonna flip!" Shippou exclaimed worriedly, standing on Miroku's shoulder.

"Well, we have to find her, and that's all there is to it!" Miroku explained. We could try to follow these tracks but it might be a little tricky. Kilala, we need your help!" Kilala appeared and she started sniffing the ground.

"Lead us to Kagome, Kilala!" Sango ordered, and they headed in the direction Kouga had carried Kagome off in.

* * *

Now we go to see how Inuyasha's doing. He's sitting up on a futon, but he still seems to be in some pain. "What in the world is taking so long!?" Inuyasha said aloud. "_I hope_ _Kagome's okay!_" he thought. "If she's with that wimpy wolf, I'm gonna hurt her!"

"Don't get so worked up about it. Kagome's a smart girl, and she knows what she wants." Kaede was sitting by the fire making some kind of soup, for Inuyasha probably, while Inuyasha gave her a comical look.

"_Whoops, did I say that out loud?_ _I guess so." _Inuyasha looked away from Kaede as another stab of pain shot through him. "Ow!" Inuyasha laid down on the futon as Kaede comes over to check on him.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kaede asked with a slightly concerned look on her face.

"Does it look like I'm alright, you old hag?" Inuyasha yelled at Kaede.

"Surprisingly better than I thought to yell at someone like you did." Kaede answered, looking annoyed. _"I hope Kagome and the others get here soon. I don't know if Inuyasha will be able to hang on much longer, half-youkai or not." _

"Kouga, I can walk on my own. Please put me down." Kagome is hanging over Kouga's shoulder looking really annoyed. _"I don't know why I'm even trying any more! He's not listening."_

"Kagome..." Kouga started to say. He greatly slowed his quick pace.

"Huh?" Kagome seemed to perk up a little.

"Are you okay? I mean, you seem fine, but then again... You seem a little quiet, less rebellious." Kouga tried to explain.

"Uh... Kouga, yes I'm fine. But, thanks for worrying about me." Kagome smiled as she looked at Kouga. Then, Kouga gently set her down.

"If you feel like walking, I'm okay with it. But we have to hurry and get to the top of the mountain where the anque flowers grow."

"Okay, let's hurry then." And they started walking toward the top of the mountain again.

* * *

Chapter 4 is over and done. I might not be updating for awhile. Life, games, school; busy busy busy! But I'll try just for you guys. Hope you enjoy the story so far! Byes.


	5. Chapter 5: Back to the Village

**Chapter 5: Back to the Village**

They finally reached the spot where the anque plants grew. "Okay, Kagome. We're here. Pick as many as you need." Kouga exclaimed.

Kagome picked almost 30 flowers. _"How many do I need? I never asked. I'll just grab some. 1... 2... 3..." _

"Okay, I think this is all I need." Kouga looked at her.

"Kagome, for a poison cure, you only need like five flowers." Kouga looked kind of surprised by her answer.

"But, they're pretty. Plus, if someone gets poisoned again, I'll have some with me." was her answer.

"Oh, I never thought of that. Great idea, Kagome!" Kouga smiled.

"We had better get going. I have to get back to Sango and Miroku." Kagome explained.

"Oh yeah, we had better leave! Hop on, Kagome. I'll carry you."

"Uh..." Kagome looked a bit hesitant. "Okay." She jumped on Kouga's back, like she always did with Inuyasha, and Kouga took off running down the mountain.

* * *

"Oh man! Kouga isn't here. Where could they have gone?" Shippou wondered to himself. Shippou looked up towards the mountain, and saw to his surprise, a large cloud of dust. "YAY! Kouga's coming, and Kagome's with him!"

Sango and Miroku looked, too. "You're right, Shippou! They are coming, really fast, too." Sango exclaimed.

Kouga arrived with Kagome on his back and skidded to a quick halt right in front of Sango and Miroku, kicking up another huge cloud of brown dust. Sango stood completely still as Kouga set down Kagome, while Miroku and Shippou were waving the dust away from their faces. Sango looked a bit angry.

"What I the world do you think you're doing, kidnapping Kagome again? Come on, Kagome, let's go." Sango walked over to where Kouga had just put Kagome down, gently grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her away from Kouga. Kouga looked a little confused.

"I didn't kidnap her! What in the world are you thinking?!" Kouga yelled at Sango's back.

"Thank you, Kouga, for the anque plant." Kagome looked back at Kouga, smiling, from in front of Sango. Kouga stopped yelling and looked at her. Then he smiled.

"You're welcome, Kagome. I hope they work for you. _Cause, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."_ Kouga waved to Kagome as she walked over to Kilala, Miroku pulled her up, and they started to rise up into the air.

"Goodbye, Kouga! Thanks again for the flowers!" Kagome yelled, waving.

"Goodbye, Kagome! I'll see you again soon!" Kouga yelled back. "I wonder who had poisoned her, or if she really was who was poisoned. I bet it actually was Inuyasha who was poisoned, the idiot! Kagome lied to me." Kouga looked slightly mad, but he dismissed the feelings and walked into his cave.

"Do you think I got enough of the anque plants?" Kagome asked Miroku on the way back to Kaede's village. She pulled out the plants and held them out for Miroku to see.

Miroku looked down at Kagome's hands, then back up at Kagome with his eyebrow raised and this somewhat amused look. "Kagome, you have more than enough. Don't worry."

"Sango, can we go any faster?" Kagome asked politely, but with a worried expression on her face.

"Maybe, but not much faster. Kilala, faster!" Sango looked over her shoulder at Kagome and saw that she was crying. "Kagome, don't worry. We'll get there in time. Inuyasha will be okay. Trust me!" Then, a sudden strong gust of wind blew up from beneath them, and they were all roughly knocked off of Kilala and sent hurtling toward the ground. 200 feet from the ground, 100 feet, 50, 30, 20...

* * *

"AH!" Inuyasha sprang up from the mat he had been laying on, drenched in sweat. "Whoa, what was that about?" he wondered aloud, panting and wiping sweat from his brow. _"That was weird. I just dreamt Kagome was falling off something, and plummeting toward the ground." _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Inuyasha, be ye alright?" Kaede hurried into the hut after hearing Inuyasha's yell.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Inuyasha looked over at her. "Are they back yet?"

"Nay, not yet, Inuyasha, but they will be here soon. _I hope!_"

* * *

10 feet from the ground, and Kilala came into site. Kagome was the first to grab hold of Kilala's fur, then Sango a split second later with Shippou clinging to her, then Miroku. Then, like a foot from the ground, Kilala slowed down and landed as gently as she could from her fast descent.

They all breathed a sigh of relief. "Whoa, that was close!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome was speechless, and Miroku was laughing hysterically.

"Why are you laughing?!" Sango yelled at Miroku and whacked him on the back of the head. "That wasn't funny!"

"Sango's right; that wasn't funny." Shippou shouted with his fur all winded.

"Can we just go?" Kagome finally found her voice. "I don't know how much time we have left, but I don't think it's very long." Kagome climbed back onto Kilala.

"You aren't going anywhere, just yet." A familiar voice said from above them. Sesshoumaru was hovering on his three-headed monster right above the group.

"And why not?" Kagome asked boldly, handing the anque flowers to Shippou and sliding off of Kilala.

"Am I correct that you have an anque plant; a plant that is able to cure my brother's poison?" Sesshoumaru asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, that's correct!" Kagome yelled at him.

Sesshoumaru jumped off the monster and drifted down to land a few yards in front of Kagome, while Sango and Miroku quickly walked over to stand beside her.

"Give me all of the plants you have, and I may spare you all." Sesshoumaru said holding out his hand in front of Kagome.

She took a few steps toward him getting a surprised reaction from both Sango and Miroku. She stopped right in front of Sesshoumaru never taking her eyes off him, then looked at his hand and suddenly swatted it away from her.

"I won't give a single one to you!" Kagome screamed. Sesshoumaru looked at his hand then down at Kagome. He quite suddenly grabbed hold of Kagome and lifted her up level with his face by the front of her shirt. Miroku and Sango rushed forward to try and help, but Sesshoumaru knocked them back.

"You're either very brave or very stupid." Sesshoumaru remarked, looking Kagome right in the eyes. She was scared; he knew she was, but she didn't show any fear at all.

"You won't get any of the flowers. They're going to Inuyasha whether you like it or not." Kagome exclaimed, starring right back at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was startled slightly by her courageous act, but as always his face was expressionless.

"If you want this foolish girl back alive, I suggest that you give me the anque plants that you have." Sesshoumaru said coldly, looking beyond Kagome at Miroku and Sango. Miroku turned on his heel and walked briskly over to Shippou.

"Give me all the flowers except six!" he demanded quietly. "Hide those six." Miroku turned back around to face Sesshoumaru and started walking up to stop a few feet in front of him and Kagome. "Here they are, now put Kagome down!"

"Miroku, what are you doing? Don't give the flowers to Sesshoumaru! He'll destroy them!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way!" Miroku replied. He laid the flowers into Sesshoumaru's outstretched hand. "Now put Kagome down!" Miroku yelled again.

"Very well." With that Sesshoumaru threw Kagome roughly into Miroku's arms and they both toppled over. "My business here is done." He floated back up onto his three-headed monster and flew away, out of sight.

* * *

Wow, she's pretty brave to stand up to Sesshoumaru like that. Well, I got some reviews already, and thanks to all of you! I'll update soon. Byes!


	6. Chapter 6: Visit in the Night

**Chapter 6: Visit in the Night**

"Miroku, you traitor! You want Inuyasha to die?! That's the only way we had to save him!" Kagome cried as she stood up and started running after Sesshoumaru's monster.

"Kagome, stop! We have enough of the anque plants to cure Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled after her. Kagome stopped short and turned around to face him. She started crying again as Miroku walked over to her and explained. "I gave Sesshoumaru all of the plants except how many we needed. Shippou kept six of the flowers."

"Really, we still have some flowers?" Miroku nodded, and Kagome stopped crying and threw her arms around his neck. Then suddenly she released him and raced over to Sango, Shippou and Kilala. "We have to hurry! We don't have much time, I know we don't!" Kagome climbed onto Kilala and sat there, impatiently waiting for Miroku and Sango to climb up, too.

They finally clambered on, and Kilala slowly rose off the ground. Then, they were in the air again. "Inuyasha, I'm on my way!" Kagome said quietly.

* * *

"_I wonder what that dream meant. Is Kagome maybe in danger? _Hey, Kaede! Are they back yet?" Inuyasha called as loudly as he could, which wasn't very loud. Inuyasha suddenly was hardly able to keep his head up, and almost passed out again.

"What did ye say, Inuyasha?" Kaede walked into the hut and looked curiously at Inuyasha. He was sitting up on the mat with his head nearly touching the floor. It was quite a comical site. "Are ye alright, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked, hiding a stifled laugh.

"Is Kagome back yet?" Inuyasha replied into the floor. Kaede's face darkened slightly as she answered.

"Nay, they have not yet returned. _I pray they arrive back soon, for Inuyasha does not have much time left." _Kaede sat down by the fire and began poking at it to get it going again. "Inuyasha, it is getting late. Ye should rest, now."

"If I could lay down, I would. I can't move!" Inuyasha exclaimed trying to lift his head without success. Kaede stood up and walked over to him. She lifted up his head and he fell back down unto the mat in the same pose as when he was sitting. "You old hag, you did that on purpose." Inuyasha tried to shout as Kaede straightened out his legs.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." Kaede said, walking back over to the fire.

Almost five minutes after Inuyasha fell asleep, Kaede heard one of the villagers yell. She ran out of the hut and dashed towards the place she heard the scream. When she got there one of the villagers, a young woman, was pointing up at the sky, and there, hovering fifty feet in the air, was Sesshoumaru.

"You, old one, is my brother Inuyasha here?" Sesshoumaru looked coldly down and addressed Kaede.

"Yes, he's here, but he is sleeping." Kaede answered, looking somewhat surprised.

"Are you sure he's not dead?" Sesshoumaru smiled. "Well, when he awakens, tell him that I had an encounter with some friends of his, and that their mission failed. Tell him that, old one." Kaede was shocked at his words. She watched absently as he flew off into the distance.

Kaede slowly walked back to her hut, thinking about what Sesshoumaru had said. _"They failed to get the plant, or had Sesshoumaru... done something? Are they dead?"_ Many other thoughts ran through Kaede's mind as the dawn came upon her.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up to see Kaede still sitting by the fire. "Did you sleep at all?" he asked sitting up slightly.

"Ye are awake?" Kaede looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Well yeah, I'm awake! I don't usually sleep that long. I'm not used to it." Inuyasha looked closely at Kaede and noticed that she wasn't her normal self. She smelled slightly different and the air was heavy with depression and sadness. "Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Yes, Inuyasha; there is something wrong. Sesshoumaru was here in the village last night. He wanted to talk to ye and he gave me a message for ye. He said that had an encounter with some friends of yours and that their mission failed. I assumed he meant Kagome and the others." Kaede had walked over to Inuyasha as she explained about last night.

Inuyasha was silent for some time, with his mouth open in shock. "He didn't... did he?" Inuyasha asked after a few moments of silence between the two.

"I do not know, Inuyasha. He said nothing after that about the fate of your companions." Kaede looked sadly at the floor. Inuyasha sat the whole way up and would have gotten off the mat if Kaede hadn't stopped him. "Where are you going?" she asked him gently but firmly pushing him back onto the mat.

"Where do you think? I'm going to look for Kagome and the others." Inuyasha replied trying to push Kaede out of the way.

"Nay, in your condition? You would not get far." Inuyasha was still struggling with Kaede when she yelled. "Inuyasha, use your brain!" He stopped struggling to listen. "Ye will surely die by the time you find them, if ye even make it that far. And if they are alive, and they come back here to find ye gone, imagine how Kagome would react if ye were found dead!" Inuyasha looked kind of stunned.

Kaede thought that he was actually imagining Kagome standing over him and crying or yelling, calling him a jerk for leaving and the likes, for he cringed noticeably and shook his head. Inuyasha had ceased struggling long ago and it didn't start up again.

He was watching the door and had just sat down on the mat. Kaede let go of him and she too sat down on the floor. She suddenly started sobbing. Inuyasha turned his back to Kaede, and tears were falling down from Inuyasha's eyes. _"Kagome, why did you go?! I told you not to, but your stubbornness got the best of you. Now... well, you're gone again."_ More tears streamed down his face, and he slowly put his head down 'til it almost touched the floor again.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled in grief.

* * *

"How much time do we have left?" Kagome asked as the group zoomed through the air on top of Kilala.

"Not much, I'm guessing." Sango answered. "We left yesterday around high noon. I'd say it's almost 10 or 11 in the morning by the way the sun is situated.

"That means we have about two hours to get to Inuyasha or he'll die!" Kagome yelled. "Can't we go any faster?"

"No, Kagome. That's what delayed us last time." Miroku piped up.

"No it wasn't, Sesshoumaru sent up that huge gust of wind that sent Kilala off balance." Kagome yelled back at Miroku, and then looked up to Sango again. "How far is the village?" she asked her.

"I'd say about 10 kilometers or so. It's not too far." Sango answered looking back at Kagome in concern.

Kagome sighed. "Ok." Suddenly Kagome noticed something. "Sango, I need you to land by the well! I have to do something. Fly to Kaede's hut and give her the anque plants. I'll be there shortly afterwards! Ok?"

"But why?" Sango asked looking confused. Kagome looked at Miroku behind her who looked equally confused.

"Just do it!" Kagome snapped.

"Alright, I'll let you off at the well." Sango was still confused but when the well came in site, she carefully lowered Kilala, and Kagome slid off. Kagome reached up on her shoulder and pulled Shippou off of her.

"Kagome, I wanna go with you!" Shippou objected.

"No, stay with Miroku and Sango." Kagome handed Shippou to Miroku and then she ran over to a flowery plant and picked a few of the flowers. She noticed that Kilala hadn't lifted off yet. "I told you to go! I'll be there then." Kagome yelled.

* * *

Oh, snappy snappy! That's what my friend Julie says to me when i mouth off to her. I'm usually in a bad mood when she says it, either that or i just woke up. I am NOT a morning person.

Well, back on topic, what did you think of numero seis? hehe, i'm proud of myself; 6 chapters in 2 days. Oh, and in case you didn't know, i had all this written long before i uploaded it onto Some ppl are prolly like "O.o, she got 6 chapters done in 2 days?!" so i decided to let ya know. Ok, that's it. Byes!


	7. Chapter 7: Problems With Love

**Chapter 7: Problems With Love**

When Kilala was out of site, Kagome walked back over to the well and yelled "Kouga, I know you're here, so come out!" Kouga slowly walked out of the shadow of the trees from the same direction that Kilala was heading.

"Why did you lie to me, Kagome?" Kouga looked hurt and slightly angry.

Kagome lowered her head, sighed then looked back up at Kouga. "I knew you wouldn't have gotten me the plant if it was for Inuyasha. I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry, but I couldn't let him die." Kagome replied.

Kouga was quiet and still for a while, then he walked over to Kagome and looked her right in the eyes. Kagome lowered her head again. "Do you love him?" Kouga asked Kagome. Kagome looked at him in slight confusion and backed away from him. Then she turned and was going to start to walk towards the village, but Kouga ran up in front of her and stopped her. "Kagome, just answer the question. Do you love Inuyasha or not?"

Kagome wrenched her arms from his grasp. "I don't know!" she screamed and ran past Kouga into the woods. Kagome just kept running and running and she intended to run until she got to the village, but she suddenly tripped over something.

She looked and found that she had fallen over a root of a tree; the same tree where Inuyasha and her had first met. She sat down with her knees up at her head. Then, she buried her head in her lap and started crying. _"I have to get back to the village. I have to get to Inuyasha. He needs me." _Kagome got up and started running again. She looked back at the tree and for a brief second, and saw Inuyasha sleeping still sealed to the tree. _"I do love Inuyasha. I love him." _Kagome thought as she ran into the village and then to Kaede's hut. She stopped in the doorway and looked in.

Sango and Miroku were there, and Kaede was mixing the antidote. Inuyasha was lying on the mat, sleeping she guessed because he was still breathing. "How is he?" Kagome asked quietly, slowly walking in and sitting down by Inuyasha's head. He still looked to be in his human form, Kagome guessed because of some effect of the poison.

"Sleeping right now. We got quite a fright this morning, and I'm guessing that he's overdid it slightly." Kaede answered.

"What do you mean by a fright, Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked, looking at her.

"Sesshoumaru visited us last night and told us that ye had failed on your mission. We thought that ye had been killed by Sesshoumaru." Kaede replied lightly. "What delayed ye so long, child?" she asked Kagome.

She handed Kaede the flowers she had picked earlier. "I thought they might help a little."

"They may help a bit. I'm not sure how much, though." Kaede took the flowers and set them down beside her. She finished mixing the antidote and woke Inuyasha enough to get him to drink it. Then she shooed everyone out of the hut.

"Do you think it will work?" Kagome asked Sango and Miroku worriedly. "How long ago had you gotten here?"

"It was almost twenty minutes before you arrived. What were you doing out there in the woods? It doesn't take twenty minutes to pick four flowers, which you had already picked when you yelled at us to leave." Kagome looked surprised by Miroku's accusation.

Kagome was quiet for a while, then Sango piped in. "Miroku's right; it shouldn't have taken twenty minutes to pick flowers that you already had." Kagome remained quiet for a while longer. She was about to explain about her encounter with Kouga, when Kaede called them all into the hut.

"Inuyasha is waking! I believe the antidote worked." Kaede exclaimed once they were all in the small building. His hair was turning silver, and his fuzzy doggy ears were back on top of his head.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Inuyasha open his amber eyes and quickly sit up on the mat. "Inuyasha, lay back down." Kagome instructed, one of her hands on his shoulder.

"Kagome, you're back. When? How?" Inuyasha had a confused look on his face, but suddenly he smiled. "You're okay. I'm glad."

"I'm glad you're okay, too." Kagome responded as Inuyasha turned and leaned his back against the wall. Kagome sat facing him, watching him intently.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you." Inuyasha was looking straight in front of him, avoiding eye contact with Kagome. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kaede all looked curiously at Inuyasha. "That means get out!" Inuyasha yelled at them.

Kagome started at his outburst, but then smiled. He was back to normal; his quick tempered, normal self. When they were all out of the little hut, Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha's waist, and placed her head on his chest.

"I thought you would die!" Kagome sobbed. "We almost didn't make it. I was so scared!" She buried her face further into his chest.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and they just held each other for a long while. "I was scared, too. I thought that Sesshoumaru had killed you while I wasn't there. I was afraid that I'd lost you." Kagome slowly lifted her head off his chest to stare up at him. He looked down at her and their eyes met.

They started to lean towards each other, about to touch lips, but Shippou called from outside "Are you two done talking yet?"

They pulled apart, and Kagome heard Inuyasha mutter "I'm gonna KILL that kit!" He stood up, walked over to the doorway, and walked out. Kagome heard Shippou complaining, and heard Inuyasha yell "No, so go do something useful instead of annoying me!" Kagome stood up just as Inuyasha walked back into the hut.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and grabbed her hand. "C'mon, let's go talk somewhere else." And Inuyasha gently pulled her out of the hut and into the Forrest of Inuyasha as the villagers call it.

"You got those anque plants from Kouga?" Inuyasha asked once they were out of earshot of the others. They were walking through the woods in the direction of the well and tree still holding hands.

"Yeah, we encountered him along the way." Kagome answered, remembering how she had fallen off of Kilala, and was plummeting towards the ground when Kouga caught her. She shuddered, but Inuyasha didn't seem to notice.

"Did he do anything to you?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her.

"No, no he didn't do anything to me." Kagome replied waving her arms comically in front of her, smiling at him.

"Good." Inuyasha smiled back and turned away from her. Kagome looked back in front of her and felt a slight stabbing pain in her arm where Kouga had grabbed her. She started to rub it a little. Suddenly, Inuyasha started sniffing the air and his attitude changed completely. "I smell a wolf!" Inuyasha said loudly, looking around.

Kagome didn't want to say anything earlier, but she knew that Kouga was still around. She could sense his Shikon fragments. "I think I know why it took you so long to get back to the hut after Sango and Miroku got there. You were talking to Kouga weren't you?" Inuyasha looked angrily at her, but she wasn't looking at him.

"How did you know that I arrived after the others?" Kagome asked, looking out in front of her. They had stopped walking around the time when Inuyasha got a whiff of Kouga.

"I heard your voice while I was out. I thought it was some kind of dream or something, but it wasn't. It was actually you talking. I also heard Kaede ask you what took so long." Inuyasha answered, still keeping an eye out for Kouga.

"Oh." Kagome was quiet for a while, then she spoke again. "Yes, I was with Kouga. I needed to talk to him about something important. I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but I had to. It couldn't be helped." Kagome suddenly noticed where they had stopped and sat down on a high up root.

Inuyasha stopped looking around to look at Kagome. Then, he too noticed where they had stopped. He looked up into the air, and into the branches of the Tree. "So, what did you have to talk to Kouga about, or don't you wanna tell me?"

"Uh, I'd prefer not to tell you." Kagome answered, looking at him. _"Kouga's getting closer, I can feel it. I bet Inuyasha can, too. We had better go soon. I don't want Inuyasha and Kouga getting in another fight, especially since Inuyasha should be resting." _"You know, maybe we should get back to the village, you need to rest some more." Kagome stood up and pointed in the direction of the village.

"I like it out here. I'd prolly get more rest here then in the village. Besides, you just want to leave so me and Kouga won't get in another fight." Inuyasha said matter-of-factly. He was lying on the grass with his arms behind his head.

"No, that's not why I wanna leave. _I almost lost you, and it killed me, I don't want that to happen again._" Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha. "I don't like it when you and Kouga fight, and if I could I would stop every squabble you two have, but I can't." She hesitated before continuing. "Kouga asked me if I loved you."

Inuyasha immediately sat up and stared at Kagome. "He asked you that? Wha... what did you..."

"I didn't know; that's what I told him." Inuyasha's shoulders sank somewhat. "But," Kagome continued and Inuyasha ears perked up. "I've known all along whether I loved you or not, I just never admitted it to myself or anyone else until now." Inuyasha looked straight into her eyes, and she looked straight into his. "It was right here in this very spot that I finally admitted that... that I love you, Inuyasha. I love you, I always have, always will." Kagome lowered her head, her cheeks pinkening. Inuyasha moved his hand under her chin and gently lifted her face to him. His eyes were sparkling and gentle. "Inuyasha, what are you..."

She didn't get to finish as he slowly leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips. She was surprised but went along with it, and his lips felt hot against hers. Kagome felt a warm tingling throughout her entire body, as she wrapped her arms around his thin waist. "I love you, too Kagome." Inuyasha answered once their lips had parted.

But, unbeknownst to the couple, Kouga was watching the whole situation from behind some trees, and he suddenly burst from hiding when he saw then together. There was fire in his eyes!

"Inuyasha, prepare to die!" Kouga yelled, charging Inuyasha. Kagome stood up and Inuyasha snapped his head in Kouga's direction as Kouga tackled him to the ground.

"Kouga! Kouga, stop!" Kagome screeched as he punched his rival. Inuyasha threw Kouga off of him and quickly stood up. He could see the anger and hatred in his eyes, and was slightly startled by it. Kagome saw it, too. "Kouga." She said softly.

Kouga had landed on his feet when Inuyasha threw him, and he was about ready to attack Inuyasha again. "What the hell is wrong with you, you mangy wolf?!" Inuyasha yelled, unsheathing Tetsusaiga and wiping some stray blood from his face.

"I've told you before to leave MY Kagome alone! I saw you kiss her, you stupid mutt!" Kouga looked roughly at Kagome, and their eyes met briefly until she looked away from him.

"Kouga, if you saw him kiss me, then you must've seen me kiss him back." Kagome stalked over to stand in front of the wolf demon. Kouga looked down at her, slightly calmer, but with a shocked look in his eyes. He didn't answer. "I'm sorry, but I don't... I don't love you. I love Inuyasha."

* * *

And finally the confession comes out! It's about time, too. Well, that's all for today, just remember the reviews. I need reviews or i won't continue.


	8. Chapter 8: Loving Affection

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, or any of the other characters, though if I did, I'm sure my life would be much more exciting.**

Chapter 8: Loving Affection

Kouga looked down at the ground, his fists clenching and unclenching, making his muscles ripple. "I'm sorry." Kagome moved a little closer to him and gently touched his arm. He looked at her small hand on his arm, then raised his eyes to meet hers. She looked peaceful; happy even. He smiled slightly, still looking at her glowing face, but something caught his attention.

Inuyasha was staring at him with an amused look in his eyes and a satisfied smirk on his lips. Kouga snapped; he gently shoved Kagome out of his way, knocking her to the ground, and stalked up to Inuyasha. "What are you staring at, you damn mongrel?!" Kouga yelled.

Inuyasha had sheathed Tetsusaiga a few minutes before Kouga pounded over and had his arms crossed over his muscular chest. "Well, what the hell is a matter with you, you shitty wolf? Whadya push Kagome for?" Inuyasha walked right past Kouga and over to Kagome.

He grabbed both her arms and pulled her off the ground then started dusting her off a little.

"Inuyasha, look out!" Kagome screamed as she snapped out of her slight trance. Inuyasha cocked his head in Kouga's direction just as a clenched fist landed on his cheek. He flew off his feet, slamming into his tree. Before he could slide even an inch off the tree, strong fingers curled and tightened around his neck.

Inuyasha slowly opened one of his eyes, struggling to breathe and saw Kouga's satisfied smirk about half a foot in front of him, and Kagome panicking behind him, trying vainly to pull Kouga off. Inuyasha reached his arms up to try to pry Kouga's hand away from his throat. He dug his nails into Kouga's wrist. Warm blood trickled from the wounds, but Kouga's grip didn't slacken at all.

He closed his eye again, his nails still embedded in Kouga, when he heard Kagome's voice. "Kouga! Put Inuyasha down." Inuyasha snapped them both back open, straining to see her, and desperately trying to breathe. Kouga's smirk was gone and in its place was a surprised, gaped mouth as he starred at her.

Kagome had picked up her bow and arrows, notched an arrow, and had it pointed at Kouga's back. "Don't make me have to shoot you. Now I said let him go!"

Inuyasha inwardly smiled at Kagome's bravery. Kouga looked back towards Inuyasha, chuckled and let go of him. Inuyasha fell instantly to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. Kagome kept her bow and arrow in hand but rushed immediately to Inuyasha's side.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" she inquired, concern obvious in her shimmering brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" Inuyasha replied, standing. He threw Kouga a furious glare and growled. Kouga was watching the two intently, before turning and stalking away. "Hey Wolf!" Kouga stopped and turned to gaze at Inuyasha with a look of pure hate in his eyes. "I'll see ya later, if you know what I mean."

Kouga smirked and saluted, before speeding off through the woods. Kagome was at a compete blank. "What do you mean?" she looked at him curiously and a little worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. Let's head back, okay?" Inuyasha suggested, taking her hand in his and leading her in the opposite direction from which Kouga had headed. They walked in silence for some time, until Inuyasha couldn't stand it any longer. "Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her and she turned her attention to him.

"Huh?" Inuyasha stayed silent. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

"I haven't asked you if you're okay." Inuyasha averted her eyes and looked straight ahead.

Kagome stopped abruptly and starred at the back of the hanyou's head. He stopped only a moment later, his clawed hand still dripping her small one. "Well, yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she gave him a confused and questioning look.

"I don't... well you're being... you're too damn quiet!" Inuyasha stammered. Kagome starred at him blankly and the young hanyou looked slightly nervous. Then suddenly, the girl's face broke into a bright smile.

"You could've just said something. I just have a lot on my mind, but you don't have to worry about me." Her smile diminished for a split second, then it appeared again. She tightened her grip on his hand and started to walk away. But she was stopped suddenly and pulled backwards, spinning gently into Inuyasha's waiting arms.

Kagome looked up at him and her brown gaze met his golden one. He leaned down and took her mouth in a passionate kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, as he snaked his around her slim waist and lifted her off the ground, bringing her more conveniently to him.

They ended the kiss moments later, desperate for air. Kagome removed her arms from their place on his shoulders, and he placed her back on the ground. She then put her skinny arms around his waist and laid her head on his firm chest, his warmth bringing her comfort. He placed his right arm on her back and with the other began stroking her soft, raven-black hair. He embraced her lovingly and they just held each other, oblivious to w3hat was going on in any other place then this, for the longest time.

But, gradually, he felt her embrace becoming loose, and he quickly looked down to see what was wrong. He smiled softly when he saw her sleeping. He chuckled. "Kagome." he said quietly. The girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Sorry, Inuyasha." She replied, letting go of him unsteadily and shivering from the loss of his warmth. He walked over to her, picked her up, bridal style, and started off towards the village. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked, a surprised shimmer in her dropping eyes.

"I'm kidnapping you." He answered sarcastically. They shared a laugh. " Well, what does it look like I'm doing?" There was a playful smile on his lips. "I'm carrying you back to the village. You look like you're gonna pass out." Kagome flashed a smile and once again put her arms around his neck. Then, she nestled her head in his chest and fell asleep feeling warm and safe in his arms.

* * *

**Ohh, I love this kinda scenes! My boyfriend doesn't though, and I know that. I asked him to read it... he got to the part where they're kissing passionately and he threw tyhe book back at me. lol He's still young and naive. It'll happen eventually, lol.**

**Sorry it took sooo long to update, but I've been extremely busy with an annoying thing called life! School... I hate it, it's the DEVIL!!! THE DEVIL I TELL YOU!!!!! deep breathes I'm, okay now. Well, sry again. Hope you enjoy the new addition and don't mind the chapter mistakes. I'm very.... mistake prone. Seriously mistake prone, everything hapens to me! WHY ARE YOU CRUEL TO ME?? . Bye**


	9. Chapter 9: Play Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... though I wish I did. . I bet we all do.**

Chapter 9: Play Time

_"Wow, she must've been exhausted!"_ Inuyasha mused, walking into the village with the sleeping girl cradled in his arms. _"Well duh! Whadya expect, idiot? She was gone for almost two days prolly without sleep trying to get YOU an anque plant!"_ his conscience screamed at him. He continued walking towards Kaede's hut when Sango and Miroku came into view. Inuyasha followed their gaze to the slumbering girl in his arms.

They rushed over, demanding to know what was wrong. They saw her laying in his arms and feared the worst, but Inuyasha shushed them. "She's sleeping, you idiots! Apparently she was exhausted from that trip; she almost fell asleep while she was standing" They both sighed and looked thoroughly relieved. Then, the three of them walked back to Kaede's hut.

Kaede wasn't in her hut; "Prolly at one of the other huts doin' an exorcism or something' Inuyasha set Kagome down on the mat, that just a few hours ago, he had occupied and sat down beside her, leaning his back against the wall. He and Kagome were the only ones in the hut for Miroku and Sango spotted Shippou running around with some of the village children and decided to watch them at play.

He looked down at Kagome who was still sleeping peacefully, a smile playing on her soft lips. He leaned down, gently situating stray hair away from her face and planted a loving kiss on her forehead. The young priestess stirred and opened her eyes to find a surprised hanyou starring at her, not a foot from her face.

Inuyasha expected a slap or something like it and flinched slightly. When no sharp pain was felt, he opened his eyes and looked down at her. She just lay there, smiling up at him. He breathed a sigh of relief and a small smile crossed his face as he watched her.

He leaned back up against the wall and closed his eyes. Then, he heard Kagome whisper something and his eyes popped back open. "Uh..." Inuyasha just starred at her dumbly. Kagome laughed and pulled him onto the mat. He landed on his back, and Kagome quickly scrambled over to sit on his pelvis; one legs on each side of him.

Inuyasha chuckled and casually moved his arms to rest beneath his head. He started laughing openly when Kagome placed her hands on his sides and squeezed. He flailed his arms and almost bucked her off of him. The young girl was simply laughing at his predicament, continuing to tickle the hanyou relentlessly.

Finally, he reached up his arms, still laughing uncontrollably and gently took the girl's tiny wrists in his clawed hands. She continued to laugh as much as he had been. She looked down at him and he looked up at her; their very different eyes meeting, focused only on the other. And slowly, Kagome lowered herself onto Inuyasha's chest, now laying fully on top of him, and pressed her cherry lips against his. A pleasurable shock went through both of them, and Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha let go of the girl's hands and pulled her down off of him to lay beside him. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his body. Inuyasha held her close and began stroking Kagome's hair while deeply inhaling her sweet scent, and he slowly drifted off into much needed, peaceful sleep.

It took Kagome quite a bit longer for her to fall asleep. She lay awake, thinking about her encounter with Kouga. _"He looked... really sad. I wonder if he's okay. I hope he is; he seems kinda vulnerable now."_ She moved slightly closer to Inuyasha and gazed out one of the windows. "It's almost night. I wonder where everyone is." As she spoke, she too drifted off to sleep.

Miroku and Sango walked back to Kaede's hut, laughing and talking. They were trying to forget about the little "incident" with Shippou and the other children, and every time they failed and burst out laughing again.

"Aww, poor Shippou!" Sango said quietly as they neared Kaede's hut. There was a hint of amusement in her voice, and Miroku just smiled, the scene replaying in his head.

"Ha ha, you can't catch me!" Shippou yelled as he ran from the human children behind him.

"Yes, we can, Shippou!" All the children were laughing and having a good time until... "Shippou, look out!"

SPLASH! Sango and Miroku couldn't see Shippou anymore, and they heard the children laughing and pointing. They ran to where the children had been pointing and saw Shippou quickly pull himself out of a nearby stream. His fur was soaked and bushy, and he didn't look too happy. Sango and Miroku couldn't help but laugh!

They reached the hut and were just about to go in when Kaede stopped them quietly. Sango and Miroku followed her lead and then heard laughing and peaked into the hut. Kagome was sitting on top of Inuyasha, tickling him. Inuyasha grabbed her hands as Sango drew in a breath.

Kagome was leaning down to kiss Inuyasha!

Their lips touched briefly, and Sango watched as Kagome pulled away slightly. Then Inuyasha pulled the girl down beside him. She pried her eyes from the scene and withdrew her head from the doorway. She just starred at Miroku and Kaede. Miroku looked as stunned as she assumed she looked, while Kaede simply smiled at their surprise.

Kaede lead them away from the hut and finally spoke. "Why are ye so surprised?" Miroku looked at Sango, his surprised face long gone.

"I guess it just caught us off guard." Sango explained, smiling. She was glowing inside. _"Oh Kagome! I'm happy for you; I really am." _Kaede then led Miroku and Sango to an abandoned hut close by Kaede's.

"We will all sleep here tonight and leave Inuyasha and Kagome in peace. I have to go burn the pit, and I want you to find Shippou. He mustn't disturb the two." Kaede walked out of the spare hut and headed to hers, while Sango went to look for Shippou.

* * *

Hahaha, I mean... Aww, poor little cough clumsy cough Shippou. . I'll try and update every other day if I can. I'm a little slow right now, cuz this is about where I stopped. I guess I should've finished the story before I placed it on the site. Stupid me! Never thinks! Well, buh-byes. 


	10. Chapter 10: Abduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any others. Too bad for me, huh?**

**Chapter 10: Abduction **

Kaede poked her head in the doorway. Inuyasha and Kagome were both asleep, so the old priestess walked quietly into the hut and started to get the fire going. Before she left, she took one last look at the couple and smiled.

* * *

It was pitch black outside by the time Inuyasha woke up. The fire was still glowing hot and smoke was billowing out of it. Inuyasha squirmed away from Kagome, kissed her softly on the cheek, and walked out of the hut. He looked up at the sky, and his eyes lit up. Millions of stars lit up the cloudless summer sky and a bright crescent moon hung overhead. 

Suddenly, Inuyasha began frantically sniffing the air and picked up a familiar scent. "Naraku!" he growled. An evil wind blew, and the hanyou showed himself hovering in the sky only a moment later.

"Hello, Inuyasha. You don't look happy to see me." Naraku chuckled deeply.

Inuyasha quickly unsheathed Tetsusaiga and took on a fighting stance. "Well, it's about time you came!"

"Oh hasty, are we? But, I am not here to fight, Inuyasha." Naraku smirked evilly and placed his index finger on his chest.

Inuyasha lowered his sword slightly, looking extremely confused. "Then what are you here for?" he asked cockily.

"Your priestess companion and her jewel shards." Naraku answered bluntly, an evil smile playing on his lips.

"Feh, if you want Kagome you're gonna _have_ to fight!" Inuyasha replied, getting into his fighting stance again.

Naraku's smile widened. "It would save you some time and your life if you just hand her over." he said simply.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles in reply. "I'll never hand Kagome over to you!" With that, he quickly charged Naraku, running his very fastest. He was determined, for Kagome's sake, to kill Naraku. But just before Tetsusaiga hit the despicable hanyou, he disappeared and reappeared close to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha started to charge again when he heard Kagome's voice and stopped.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome appeared in the doorway and stepped out. Her uniform was slightly wrinkled and her hair was tussled. She looked towards Inuyasha and saw the sword in his hand, but couldn't register exactly what she was seeing. Naraku couldn't be seen anywhere. She was about to say something, but Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Kagome, turn around and go back into the hut and stay there!" he stated urgently. The girl was about to protest, but again he stopped her. "Just do it!" he yelled. He watched her until she sighed and nodded. Then, he turned and desperately tried to locate Naraku.

Kagome swiveled around and came face-to-face with Naraku. The girl would have screamed, but the hanyou quickly yet gracefully blew some dust at her and she fainted, falling right into his outstretched arms. Then, he floated back up into the air above Inuyasha and chuckled, holding the slumbering priestess in his arms. "That was actually easier that I expected." Naraku then disappeared, taking Kagome with him.

"No, Kagome!" Inuyasha ran blindly, desperately trying to follow Naraku's quickly dissipating scent. _"How could I be so stupid? I practically gift wrapped her for him. Oh, Inuyasha! What are you gonna do now?"_ his conscience inquired. "I'm gonna find her and bring her back!" Inuyasha answered his own question.

* * *

**Ohh, I actually didn't expect my story to be thins long, but I just had some inspiration for a new twist in the story; Kagome's kidnapped!!! It's sudden, but oh well. I hope you like the story so far, and thanks for all the reviews I got. sparkles all around I feel so loved!!! squeezes life-sized Inuyasha heehee, buh-byes!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Jewel Shards Taken

**Disclaimer: grumbles I do not own Inuyasha. There, I said it; are you happy now? burst out crying **

**Chapter 11: Captive **

Kagome was surrounded by darkness. "Where am I?" she mentally asked herself. She opened her eyes and squinted away some silver light. When she was finally accustomed to the light, she took in her surroundings.

She was in a small room with only a tatami mat which she was currently laying on, a lone window on the far wall, and a door. Moonlight flowed in through the window and splashed her face with it's silver light. Kagome shot up on the mat as that night's events flooded into her mind.

"Oh god!" Kagome quietly exclaimed. She stood up unsteadily and immediately ran to the door, pounding her small fists on it and yelling. "Let me out of here! Let me out! Open the door!" She tried pulling the door open with all her might, her tantrum ceased. But, her fingers slid right off the door, and she toppled over and rolled back onto the mat.

She stood up a little unsteadily and was about to rush to the door again when she felt an ominous presence in the room. She frantically scanned the room for the source of the aura.

"Calm yourself, priestess. I am here." Naraku laughed, appearing in one of the dark corners right behind Kagome.

She whirled around to face him, and her body stiffened. "What do you want, and where is Inuyasha?" she bravely asked, hiding any fear that may surface.

"He is most likely still at that village." Naraku answered, walking towards her. Kagome backed away from him until she was against the wall and could move no further. "As for what I want..." Naraku was barely an inch away, his body pressing against hers. She shut her eyes, not wanting to look at him. But, then she felt his hot breathe on her face and popped then open again.

Naraku was staring at her, their faces only centimeters apart. He brought up his hand and Kagome flinched. Nothing happened; she slowly opened her eyes again, and in his hand, he held the almost complete Shikon no Tama. Then, he reached his hand up to her neck and just barely stroked her soft skin before pulling the shards from around her neck.

"Hey, those are mine!" Kagome reached to take them back, but Naraku pushed her back into the wall and pinned her there, his hand strongly around her neck, though not choking her.

He then leaned in close to her again and took in her sweet scent. "They are mine, now as are you." He paused, seeing the shocked look in the girl's eyes. I'll have you know that I always take what I want. I have no need to ask." He paused again and sighed, letting go of the frightened girl. "I will return shortly. Don't do anything foolish until then. It could cost you your life." And he walked out of the room, locking the door again once it was shut.

Kagome watched him as he left, then rushed to the door and pounded a single fist against it before collapsing into tears. She slid her back down the wall and sat there crying with her knees up to her chest, and her face buried in her knees.

* * *

A blur of red and silver could be seen rushing quickly through the forest. Inuyasha slid to a quick halt and sniffed the air for about the fiftieth time this hour. "Damnit, I'm losing the scent! _Kagome, just hold on, okay? I'll find you... somehow." _

* * *

**Ahhh, sorry this one is sooo short. I'm having like serious writers block! But I'll have something figured out soon; I promise! Well, i g2g! Buh-byes! I might not be able to update for a couple of days (if I'm over my wrioters block, that is) cuz i'm going to Maryland!!! YAY!!!!!!!! I'm going with some friends, ehhhh, it's gonna be sooo much fun! Wish you all could come with me! TT Byes!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Hanyou's Deception

**Disclaimer: sigh I do NOT own Inuyasha. grabs life-sized Sesshoumaru But I do own this! See, I bought it my self! holds out receipt**

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Hanyou's Deception**

Kagome woke up and found herself lying on the tatami mat. "How did I... I don't remember coming over here." She slowly stood up and walked over to the window. Sunlight; "Its day." She whispered to herself.

"Yes, it is. It's been day for quite a while. You missed the sunrise by about eleven hours." An all too familiar voice answered from behind her. The voice made her chest contract as she slowly turned to face him.

Her face brightened immediately, and she raced into his outstretched arms. The hanyou wrapped his muscular arms protectively around her as she sobbed into his red haori. "Oh, Inuyasha! I was so scared! I was afraid he had killed you!"

"No, nobody could've stopped me from getting to you; not even Naraku. No one's ever going to hurt you again." Inuyasha stated as he tightened his embrace around Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome pulled away from him to look into his eyes. "I'm glad you're okay." She once again wrapped her skinny arms around his waist and nuzzled into his chest. Inuyasha stroked Kagome's head then slid his fingers through her hair.

Kagome started shivering slightly when Inuyasha brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. But suddenly, a shock went through her entire body as she realized something, and she pulled away immediately.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, confusion and worry on his face. He stepped towards her, but she backed farther away. "Kagome, what's the matter?" he repeated, striding towards her.

Kagome was against the wall, and Inuyasha stopped in front of her. "Get away from me!" Kagome struggled to get loose of his hands now placed tightly on her shoulders.

"Kagome, tell me what's wrong!" Inuyasha demanded. In reply, he got a hard slap on the cheek.

"Stop pretending! I know you aren't Inuyasha." And she was right. Inuyasha's figure flickered and suddenly disappeared, Naraku in its place.

He glared at Kagome, and then laughed his annoying chuckle. "My my, priestess. You're very perceptive, aren't you? How did you know?"

Kagome's fear had dissipated, and she was furious. The girl refused to speak and turned her head away from him. He scowled and grabbed her roughly. "When I ask you something, I expect an answer!" he yelled.

She looked at him briefly and spit at his face. "How's that for an answer?" she said boldly. Naraku's eyes blazed as he let go of her. Then, Kagome felt a hot sting on her own cheek, and her body jerked. She found herself sprawled on the floor a few feet away.

Naraku knelt down and whispered in the startled girl's ear. "It would be in your best interest to obey me, Kagome." There was a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Now, how did you know that I wasn't Inuyasha?" No response; Naraku frowned at the girl and lifted her face to an even level with his.

Her eyes held fear, now, and she tried to pull away from him. But, she still wouldn't answer.

"Priestess, my patience is wearing thin." He exclaimed as he pulled her roughly off the ground by her long, ebony hair.

Kagome stood on her feet in front of her captor, starring blankly at him, eyes vacant. His face contorted in anger, and he reached a hand toward her. She flinched and blurted out" The kiss! It was... wasn't like his." Kagome stammered, looking at the floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Naraku laughed evilly. "I bet you enjoyed it, too, priestess." Kagome looked sharply up at him. "And do not lie, Kagome."

The girl starred at him, disgust in her eyes. "Never!" she hissed. The smile disappeared from Naraku's face, a dangerous frown taking it's place.

* * *

**I'm really sry for not updating for so long. I have been really busy with school. God, I hate it!! curses school** **The only thing that keeps me going is my friends, fans, and HALLOWEEN!!! I can't wait 'til Halloween or as some call it All Hallows Eve. LOL I'm gonna be a kitty! meow paws at a yarn ball Oh, and Thanksgiving vacation; Dalton's coming from Mass. to see Kathy and me! YAY!! hugs Kathy and Dalton Gotta go, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
